


Shinjuku Ablaze

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Romance, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Ritsuka always made an effort to be the ideal Master everyone would approve of, but there was one Servant that prove to be too much for him to handle. They were opposites of each other. They were a mix match. Yet through hardship they will find their feelings slowly develop and set Shinjuku ablaze. M!RitsukaxJAlter. Smut.





	Shinjuku Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic made me a fan of Jeanne d'Arc Alter. Although I don't have her in my Chaldea, researching her background was quite interesting.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this modest work. Please leave a review with your thoughts if you like.

The sky of Shinjuku was a void carrying not a single glimmer or sparkle of stars in its wide expanse. Instead, the ground was polluted by manmade lights which obstructed what was once a hope for a naturalistic view. So much of the earth was covered in total greed and nihilistic idols in the form of concrete buildings.

It was the very picture of a bleak future, and Jeanne was perfectly fine with that. Actually, she'd want all these pollution and evil masses to gather around in one spot so she could burn it altogether in one fell swoop. But even that would not be able to fill the void inside her. It would not be able to curb her taste for vengeance.

She leaned forward, resting her arms against the rail surrounding the edge of a complex. A gentle breeze blew past her, animating the tails of her blue jacket. She stared off into that mess of a city, feeling not a single tinge of motivation, until the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairwell alerted her.

"That was one tough fight." Fujimaru Ritsuka entered the rooftop, patting the dust of his fancy suit that was actually a Mystic Code, and his favorite one at that. "I was glad you showed up Jeanne. You saved us in the nick of time." His annoying smile beamed at her, but she didn't acknowledge it.

Here was humanity's last Master, a paragon of true virtue and hope, a real boy scout. Jeanne rolled her eyes away. The thought of this guy here accompanying her made her gag. If she wasn't being held down by her contract, she would've roasted him already, turned him to an unimaginable piece of burnt meat. She had no real reason to follow him. She had no reason to save the world which had wronged her. This, the strange adventures of the lackluster Master, was more like a petty distraction to her. Screw him. Screw the whole world.

She hated how those blue eyes still looked at her as if she was some friend he could rely on. She wished he could get a clue already and beat it. None of his kindness will ever reach her. She was not like the other Servants in his laughable roster. Bonding with her a little won't make her be fond of him just like that.

But there was one other reason why she would rather throw him off this roof rather than support him. The way he talked, the way he managed his Servants, the way he gave them hope, the way he roused their courage, and the way he looked forward to the future, it was all blatantly clear who he resembled. That sort of righteousness reflected "her" too well.

She wanted to tear apart that very picture, to piss on it. The more she thought about "her," the more she felt her anger boil up.

But as always, this dumb Master was clueless of the concerns she had in her head. Honestly, she thought she was being made fun of.

Ritsuka walked up to her, stopping by her side and grabbing the railing. The cool breeze combed his messy hair. "Is this your favorite spot? Certainly looks beautiful."

It was not her favorite spot, there was no such thing. This was a secluded spot she used to get away from the rest of the group, and him.

"What are you doing?" The woman said in a low snarl. Her eyes glared at him like a mad dog to a trespasser. If only that innocent face could be burnt at this very moment.

The young man scratched the back of his head looking unsure of what to say to her while retaining a goofy smile. "Ohh… ummm… I just wanted to hang out with you and say thanks for the help. Is that okay with you, Jeanne?"

Hearing that name ticked her off. She rolled her eyes again and let her sarcasm come to the surface. "I don't know. Does it look like its fine with me?"

His smile melted into an apologetic look. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have invaded your favorite. That was wrong of me."

The Alter scowled and couldn't take much more of this. The hands gripping on the rail was on the verge of crushing it. "I think I know why you are here, Master," she said with a poisonous tinge in her voice and a crooked smile on her face.

Ritsuka's eyes looked confused by that. "What do you mean?"

That expression entertained Jeanne. She knew more to it than that. She knew how well at playing dumb men were, especially when hiding an embarrassing secret that would destroy their image. When it came to this Master who was keeping his image as a savior of humanity, there was bound to be something he kept deep inside.

Of course, there was only one thing a young guy like him wanted from someone like her.

"You think you can just come up to me and make small talk." She turned around and leaned on the metal instead, her head swinging back with an amused grin and with her elbows at either side. "You think you can just ease your way to my heart, get closer to me, and finally make me fall for you. Heh. How pathetic. I bet your loins must be making you so horny right now just thinking about it." Her voice was filled with malice. "You can't fool me. Just quit that goody-goody act already and stop hiding the fact that all you want is sex. That you want this corrupt maiden naked and spread out for you. Well? Am I right, Master?"

Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock and couldn't form the right words to use. "T-That's not true! How can you say that, Jeanne?!"

There it was again. Did he really think saying her name would amount to anything? She was not "her." She didn't know why he was expecting her to be polite and obedient in his presence. Master or not, he was just some hungry guy.

Her smug grin wouldn't vanish as she thought of how easy it was to read him. "What a venerable Master you are, living up to people's expectations by acting accordingly as what one would expect a hero. You can't even say it because you're too damn pure. I hate spineless stuff like that."

"No," replied Ritsuka. He looked calm yet serious. "You're completely wrong, Jeanne."

There it was again. The Alter could feel her head throbbing irritably.

"I'm not what you think, and your evaluation of me is completely unjustified! And…" Ritsuka's words got stuck, leaving him to falter under the piercing stare of the Alter. "I do want to get close to you, but not for the reason that you gave. I-I mean… it's not exactly that but…"

Jeanne Alter chuckled, but not because she thought that Master was being cute, but because he was being a pathetic weakling. Such a thing only reinforced her belief that she will never become his ally.

Fujimaru Ritsuka was an honest guy. He would never stain the image that the last Master of humanity held.

"Enough of this," she sighed and walked up to him. "Listen, I have no interest in spineless worms like you. So, come here again, and I'll roast you for real. Contract or not, I don't care. Seeing your face makes me feel terrible for being a Servant to someone like you. You can still boss me around during battles, but that's about the limit of what you can say to me. Got it? Good. See ya."

The young man felt his confidence waver when she spat down at his shoe before leaving the rooftop. He watched her exit the space, a boiling emotion growing inside the pit of his gut, one that wanted to lash out and scream. It swelled as he evaluated himself against her words. But he knew he could never hurt Jeanne. He was not that kind of person. As someone on the side of humanity, he must preserve its virtues. He must set a good example so that humanity's past, present, and future were carved with good intentions. But the vicious assault she did on him started making him turn his back on what he was trying to preserve.

Why had he even approached her in the first place?

As her Master, it was only natural for him to try and form a connection with her so that their team work. But had he really approached her with that sentiment in mind? It's true that he needed to know what went on with their mind, but depending on their own individual abilities should be enough.

Had he really come up to her because there was something else he wanted to accomplish, just like she said?

Ritsuka couldn't find it in him to answer that. A barrier in his mind prevented him from doing so.

He was stuck pondering why he was drawn to Jeanne d'Arc Alter so much. Their connection was represented by a string of cruel, harsh battles. It was always he who tried so much to garner her attention, though he was met with cold disgrace each time but nothing compared to what she did now. There was a yearning in his heart. Though there was a great distance between them, it only made him want to cross it to get to the other side even more, no matter what it takes.

Yes, no matter what it takes, no matter what he had to throw away. He wanted to unravel the sides of the corrupt saint and learn what went on in her mind. She may spit at him, punch him, kick him, scream at him, but that would only make him want to try even more.

Because Jeanne d'Arc Alter was a woman stuck in a pit of insufferable inferno, one that was unimaginably more painful than what she could dish out on him. And that lent him a feeling he could not pinpoint exactly, a strain of sadness perhaps. He believed this was the source of it all that allowed him to endure her spiteful behavior.

This train of thought was the only thing which played in his mind throughout the brief respite before their next mission. It played like a film stuck on a near infinite loop. None of the Servants he brought with him knew how tired his mind was because of this.

That's why when Jeanne got struck down during their following battle, his mind snapped.

Due to his clouded mental state, the worse case happened before his eyes. If only he hadn't been thinking about her so much, this wouldn't have happened.

It all happened so suddenly. Like a careless child who had gotten too excited with a new doll and wound up breaking it, a titanic spriggan, one that was imbued with magic on a level that was too much for them, caught her arm with its hands and split her bone in half with a loud snap.

Two loud cries filled the city streets in that moment. One belonged to a woman who was yet again on the brink of death, and the other belonged to a boy who was about to face it as he kicked off the ground.

He ran down the hard asphalt. Faster. Even faster for that creature surely won't let her off with just one broken bone. It was going to split her in half.

In that situation, all reason left him. The knowledge that he could not beat it alone with his bare fists was far gone. Alarm bells continuously warned him in his head, but he ignored all that. He could care less of what brutal demise he would face. He would rather be scattered to oblivion than see the life extinguish from her eyes.

His fists clenched so hard that blood dripped from his palms. The stone monster did not saw this, it only saw a tiny ant rushing towards it. It held onto the broken doll with one hand as it lifted its monstrous sword, which was more than thrice the length of this ant, up high above its head.

The woman's consciousness flickered in and out as immense pain sought to cover her entire body. The fiery vengeance in her core was finally going to disappear, like a candle light that was about to be snuffed out. She was finally going to have that annoying feeling extinguished. No more headaches, no more spite, no more anger, just peace and emptiness. But for once, she wished it didn't die.

There was a faint sound which her ears managed to grasp. She could not see at all. Her vision had gone blank since a while ago. But she strained herself to open her eye, one that wasn't covered in blood. It was like peering through a foggy looking glass. He was there. It was faint, but she managed to piece together what kind of face he was making. That was when it occurred to her that nobody had ever expressed so much anger for her sake alone until now. There wasn't anybody out there who admired a young, corrupt Heroic Spirit like her. Perhaps there were many who did for "Jeanne," but not for her. She was just a twisted reflection of somebody else. She was a villain that perished and managed to be reborn. There was nothing to be admired or praised about her.

Yet, she saw in him a boiling desire for revenge identical to hers.

For the first time, she wished the fire in her wouldn't die, not until she gave him another piece of her mind. That sorry excuse for a Master, it was all his fault that she ended up in this sorry state, it was all his fault that she regretted accusing him of getting close in order to take advantage of her, it was all his fault that she started wishing that he'd just leave her and run away to safety. How laughable it was, her having innocent hopes for this scrawny boy to be safe. But she couldn't ignore it for he helped preserve the tiny flicker residing in her spirit from dying out. He was the anchor that kept her will to survive.

Just before Ritsuka was on the verge of being smashed into pieces, an even bigger pillar of mass cleaved down on the monster like a guillotine, crushing its head downwards with a deafening roar. Black, ominous energy singed at its surface, which could only have been done through the power of a certain sacred sword.

It was at this moment that Jeanne, with all her might, used the last ounce of her will to summon a bright outburst of flames, even bigger than her own regular Noble Phantasm. An explosion that resembled a bomb shook the rocky surface keeping her captive. It was so loud that the shockwave pushed her into the air.

Everything blanked out for her after this. Nothing registered in her mind, not the dangerous fall her body had succumbed to, and not the arms that caught her in the just of time. Or perhaps it did. It was probably just a Heroic Spirit that caught her. No hands could be that strong otherwise. For a brief moment, she laughed at the thought of that weakling catching her like a princess. She smiled while that pleasant delusion embraced her into a deep sleep. If she were to dissipate back into nothingness, then that scene would be the end that she'd choose.

Amidst the aftermath of that battle, a young man stood up holding the limp body of Jeanne Alter. After escaping the area where the devastation took place and tripping over a few times while keeping the body safe, his legs trembled from having his knees scrape against the asphalt. He took several hits from flying debris on his back, and he shouted out in pain. The formal suit was now torn in several places. But his focus was entirely on the woman resting in his arms. Her broken arm rested on her blood soaked lap.

"Master!" called Saber Alter as she approached. Her dark sacred sword glowed in the night.

"Saber…" Ritsuka turned toward her, tears streaking from the corner of his eyes. "Where's Medea and Martha? What are you just standing there?! Call them now! Jeanne is going to die!"

"Calm yourself, Master." She stopped right in front of him, examining the other Servant's wounds. "They are already on their way. Rest assured, Jeanne Alter will definitely recover."

"I-Is that so?" The young man felt all the tension leave his body as he collapsed on his knees while holding the corrupted saint. His warm gaze was solely focused on her peaceful face. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I lost myself in my panic."

"It is not a problem." Arturia judged his relief with cold, apathetic eyes. The gesture didn't seem to get any notice however. "Why do you care so much for her? I understand that in terms of pure firepower, she is invaluable. But with how much she always scorns you, does that not put you off? Are you not the least tempted to distance yourself from her vile mouth?"

He looked up and let out a sheepish smile, a clear wet trail still marked his cheeks. "To be honest, I don't really know myself. She may hate me a lot, but I think there's more to it than that. I don't believe she's a bad person. I think she's just in pain all the time…"

"Honestly, Master…" The Saber shook her head with a disapproving look. "You pick the most troublesome Servants to deal with. Here, let me take her from you."

His eyes fell down on her again, unsure whether he wanted to part with her. "I-If it's alright with you, I want to stay with her for a bit longer."

To let him be burdened with such a task was quite unreasonable, Arturia thought, but since it was her Master's wish, then she could only obey. He was already tired, both mentally and physically. And it was all for the sake of this Avenger. That made the Arturia red with envy. She let out a sigh. "I wished you were more considerate of others."

"Sorry about this, Saber. I'll make it up to you somehow."

She turned away, dissipating her sword and crossing her arms underneath her chest. "You best remember that."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it was all like a dream. She couldn't remember what happened.

The familiar ceiling of their Shinjuku headquarters immediately went into view. Its dirty, grey surface and old fashioned light bulb annoyed her. Her body was lying on a sofa, heavy from the strain she took. A woman in purple stood beside her. She had pointed ears and was producing a gentle light from the palm of her hand which was focused at her body. This woman, Medea, she recalled was apparently versed in healing magic, but that probably didn't interest her.

"Where's that idiot Master?"

She could have asked what had happened or why she was there, but instead, the first question that she was interested in was about that guy she hated so much. Her tired eyes turned into a glare as she met the Caster's eyes, not fully aware that those words implied her deepest concern.

The magus sighed in relief and stopped the magic she was emitting. "The other Servants took him away to a different room to get some rest. He wouldn't leave your side or get some rest until he saw you wake up, so we had to force him out."

"I see, still a cry baby that guy. How pathetic," she said mockingly with a raspy voice. Her body sat up with an unsteady motion.

"I know this is useless, but you should really rest for a while." Medea warned her with a bit of concern.

Jeanne had stood up at this point and noticed that her jacket lay folded on the coffee table. She grabbed it and put it on, noticing that the sleeve had been stitched together. She brushed passed the other woman aside as she said, "If I stay here, that guy will find me and who knows what kind of drama will take place. I've no desire to watch that farce."

She was alone again. In this empty hallway, she went back to her usual pace, far away from the others. She looked inside herself. Nothing changed. There was still a sense of bitterness and hate, as it should. After all, she was an Avenger. Nothing would heal the wounds in her core. She was permanently broken, no; it would be more accurate to say that this was her complete form. She was the very embodiment of a broken person, a fake doll created by a man's twisted fantasy.

But for some reason, there was now a tiny feeling of loneliness mixed in there. Great, even more annoying baggage, she thought.

Whatever happened in that battle, it must have brought unnecessary things with her, though this, too, will disappear soon. The rooftop would be the place for her to kill all these unwanted notions in her head.

Unfortunately, when she opened the door, there was already someone in her usual spot. It likely didn't occur to her to just back away and leave before he noticed her presence. But it was already too late as the sound of the door closing announced her arrival.

His sky blue eyes caught her attention. His face turned into one of disbelief. "J-Jeanne? A-Are you alright now? How are your wounds?"

Her face became overcome with anger upon hearing him. She stomped across the pavement before stopping right in front of him and grabbing his collar angrily with both hands. "Yeah, no thanks to you! What the hell were you even doing back there?! I thought you were supposed to be giving out orders but now look what happened!"

Her shouts echoed throughout the space one after another. In truth, all those words came out softer than she expected. She thought her hatred and bitterness towards him was much stronger than this. But there was an unexpected solace when she felt the texture of his clothes in her hands. The solid feeling of them being at the same place and time, neither one dead or gone, slipped a strange comfort in her. Relief, that's what it was. Even though the battle took a terrible turn, it might not have mattered as long as he was here.

The look of hope he gave when he found her made her cheeks burn. If he didn't look so out of it, she might have gone easier on him.

She immediately shook those thoughts away. Accepting this person meant the end.

"And what were you thinking running towards that mob filth?!" She shouted louder this time, a red tinge covered her face. "You're such a spineless guy that no matter what you did, it wouldn't have changed a damn thing. You should've ran and hide. That would've suited you best, you damn idiot! Think about yourself first before anybody else! This is why you're such a halfwit Master!"

Eyes flashing with anger scrutinized him while he tried to keep his feet firmly in the ground.

Oblivious to her innermost thoughts, Ritsuka felt the sharpness of her words tear through him. The burden of guilt was much heavier to him than she seemed to think. He was a guy who worked hard in fulfilling his responsibilities as a Master. If even one casualty were to happen while he was present, it would leave a dire mark on his own psyche. And Jeanne Alter was not an exception. In fact, he was even more frightened of the thought if it involved her.

For a brief instant, she expected that this guy would crumble from her words, curl up on the ground and apologize profusely. After all much of the blame was on him, she argued. It was only natural for such a boring Master to have such a weak reaction.

"You're the idiot!" His deafening voice rang hard that it shook the space. He grabbed her wrists and forcibly yanked them away. "I've had enough of you thinking I'm some weak guy! If it means that I can't risk my own life for a single Servant, then forget about being the perfect Master. Etiquettes? For the good of the world? None of that matters. Screw that! I don't want to live up to people's expectations anymore. I'll do as I please and that's that! Also, you think just because you are an Avenger means you're someone special? Well, wake up! Even if you're that strong, you can't win every single battle. I know it's all my fault for not reacting fast enough in that fight, and I'll fully accept whatever kind of punishment you give me, but you have to admit that you can't always go at it alone!"

In this rare instance, he was pushing her back, towering over her as his outrage didn't lose in intensity.

Jeanne's eyes widened, unable to hide the surprise she got from witnessing this unexpected side of him. Ritsuka had always been polite. There was never a time when he would just pour all his thoughts into words unhinged. But now, he looked awfully tall to her. His broad shoulders nearly making her look small. His voice rang in her ear and reached the center of her body. The fierce intensity of his made her knees weak and tremble, almost as if her muscles loosened suddenly.

And although small, a hint of dampness felt cold above her thighs.

Ritsuka wasn't one to be left behind in being shocked at his own madness. His close proximity to her allowed him to catch a whiff of her scent. It sent his head spinning. The view from above her allowed him to see just how much skin the Alter was showing above her cleavage. But he pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind for now. He just stared at her beautiful yellow eyes.

" A-And, and, the reason why I want to get close to you is because I love you, Jeanne! Sex or not, I want to be with you and make you happy." The young man's face was as red as a tomato. "You're always feeling pain all alone because you are an Avenger, and I want to change that, even if it does seem impossible. I want to tread that path with you no matter what."

Foolish. How foolish. She didn't want to even consider what he was saying. Something like that could only be joke. After all, she was the Dragon Witch. No one ever dared to say such sweet things to her. Though this Master had a kind heart, surely it was not enough for him to fall for her. She searched the depths of her memories for what might be a hint that helped in reaching this development, but she couldn't find any. It was a complete mystery.

Her lips quivered and her brows furrowed as she looked up at him furiously. "Love? G-Give me a break. Stop lying, you damn moron!"

Her enraged glare was met by Ritsuka's serious one. "I'm not lying, Jeanne. I would never do that to you."

That was not enough to convince her. It was not that she really thought Ritsuka was a sleazebag who did anything to achieve what he wanted by lying, it was the opposite. She knew he would never joke around about something like this. "Then tell me this," her heart started beating faster, "just what kind of delusion brought about this? I haven't done anything for you. I have always pushed you away, so why did you fall for someone like me?"

"That's just it. You've always been pushing me away. You've always threatened that you'll burn my face. But you never actually acted on it. You never abandoned Chaldea. Despite all those things, you are still here, and I know why. It's because you didn't choose to be an Avenger. You were caged by a hatred that was forced upon you." Ritsuka clenched his fists, not knowing that his words managed to engrave deeply in the Alter's heart. "You didn't have to do anything for me, Jeanne. Sometimes love is about wanting to be with that person despite that."

"S-Screw you!" The woman turned away, unable to hide her blush anymore. "W-What do you get from loving someone like me anyway? Y-You think I can just accept someone spineless like you? Go fuck yourself!"

Ritsuka felt himself get mad without knowing it before shouting a rebuttal. "Go fuck me yourself! And I'm not lying, Jeanne! This is the truth. I know how fixated you are in your own world of sorrow, but it doesn't have to be like that! I'm here with you. We can share the pain together if you just talk it out with me."

This was the second time Jeanne was surprised by his forwardness. She felt the urge to slap his face. Like a violent child throwing a tantrum, she didn't want to accept the gift being bestowed upon her. She knew what love was, and she knew what love amounted to. After all, her love was the reason she was burnt at the stake. That result made her turn back on the idea.

But those words did make her happy, even though surrounded by her sorrow. She didn't know how to react to that. How could anybody love someone like her? It just didn't make any sense. For a moment, she thought this guy had just lost his mind.

But those words…

It made her happy.

Love was a tragic affair. No matter how much she wanted to reciprocate that love, it will only spell more trouble and misfortune for the both of them. It was like a curse. It made her wary of their circumstances and to not take things too lightly. If someone loved her, they would undoubtedly get burnt, or worse, by being involved with someone of her Class. She could never hope to love them back, not with her like this. But if he really was serious, then he should be able to endure whatever she threw at him. If his resolve to chase after her was indeed genuine, then he'll have no trouble handling her at her worst.

A vicious grin split her face in two. "Ehhh? Fuck me yourself? Did I hear that correctly?" She put an open hand against her ear as she leaned forward, pretending to be attentive to his babbling. "You sure got a mouth on you for someone who nearly got me killed. How can I believe that such a person actually cares for me, huh?"

The bottom of his stomach felt an awful feeling of guilt. His eyes dropped down, discarding his brave facade. "L-Look, I'm really sorry about that. I'll be sure to make up to you somehow."

Jeanne savored the feeling of being in control now, relishing the sight of his eyes plunging in shame. "That's not good enough." She laughed and threw him aside with one hand. He stumbled over and nearly tripped. "I won't forgive you just like that. Not even if you bow down. I'm an Avenger after all, my taste for vengeance is greater than you can imagine."

The young man looked on with despair and guilt, fearing that she will forever abhor him, just like the people that burnt her in the stake. He could never live with himself knowing that the woman he cared for thought of him like that. He would do everything to prevent that from happening.

Her smile was so devilish and yet so alluring. "But, I'll reconsider… if you degrade yourself to becoming my personal dog."

Ritsuka's fists trembled helplessly. He didn't know what that proposition entailed, but he knew she could not be reasoned with. He could ask her what it meant and try making a deal, but she will definitely not budge. It was with great hesitation that he nodded to accept.

"Oh don't look so glum. It's not like it's anything bad. In fact, it will help us both." She strode towards the edge of the rooftop. The bottom of her boots made light footsteps as she moved. "I will agree to be more cooperative in terms of working as a team. In exchange, I want you to do anything I tell you to."

That was quite an unreasonable requirement, Ritsuka thought, but it seemed Jeanne had already read his mind.

"Don't let that discourage you." She smiled. "I'm not going to harm you in any way. In fact, I'm actually offering you a service."

"A service?" echoed Ritsuka, swallowing what's in his throat.

"That's right." She nodded. "Let me ask you about what you said earlier. 'Sex or not' was it? What exactly does that mean? Are you not fully on board with the idea of doing it with me?" The Alter gracefully placed her hand in the middle of her well-endowed chest.

There was a nervous bead of sweat which came down from the young man's forehead. He shook his head with great difficulty. "I-If given the opportunity, with both our consents," his words came out softly one after another. "I hope that we would cross that bridge someday."

The wicked Alter laughed, a burning sensation within her was hidden perfectly. "I see, I see. Someday. But what if I'm not alright with the idea of fucking you? Would you still love me then?"

He nodded his head vigorously at that. After all, both parties' consent was what mattered most to him. "Yes, of course I would still love you."

The air felt dense around them. The surrounding buildings were dark as usual.

Yet, Jeanne's heartbeat wouldn't slow down. It was growing more rapidly by the second in fact. To have this Master wrapped around her finger so easily, to have his love for her held hostage like this, it was all giving her a unique sense of euphoria. She wanted him to keep looking at her like that, to be chained down to her side. The thrill was undeniable.

If he really was serious about loving her, then he should at least be able to endure her torture.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. The service I'm providing," she said keeping her restlessness at bay, "will help compensate for my not wanting to do it with you. So you best feel relieved."

The young man didn't know what to feel. It seemed that his feelings had been accepted to a certain degree, but the ending that he wished for was taken away, and he could do nothing about it.

"Don't worry, Master. This is just between the two of us. I don't want the other Servants getting involved after all." Her breath felt hot as she let it escape. "Now, I assume that we are all in agreement that you will resign yourself to becoming my dog, and I becoming your owner?"

Ritsuka nodded after a moment, his face becoming impassive.

That gesture made Jeanne feel even more excited. "Now then, take your pants off. I want to see what's underneath."

It was with a robotic motion that Ritsuka unbuckled his belt and pulled his slacks down along with his underwear. The manhood that sprung out was not fully stiff but not completely flaccid either. This was the first time Jeanne saw a real cock in her life, but even then she didn't found it impressive.

"It seems that you need more inspiration to get that up." She let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry; I'll help you get what you need."

Ritsuka saw her turn around on the spot before bending over against the guardrail. Her clothes shifted. He could see how her black zip-up top rode up against her shapely butt, revealing more of her pale skin. He could see the pitch black piece of underwear she was keeping underneath. Her thick, pale thighs served to contrast the black panties wedged in between her ass. His manhood steadily gained vigor from the sight of her precious regions. Her hand reached back and tugged her panties to the side, allowing him to see the virgin pussy in all its nakedness. Its folds were so pristine and immaculate that no hint of being touched could be found.

"Here, I won't fuck you, not ever, but you get a front row seat to what you could never hope have. Be grateful that you at least get to see this." She smiled as he turned her head back to look at him while her ass, partially covered still by her top, was high up in the air, swaying gently. "Go on, stroke yourself. Isn't this the thing that you wanted?"

The knowledge that she will never give him a chance to do it with her became a cold hard truth that seemed to sap all his hopes. No doubt she will let him view any part of her body, but she will never let his cock inside her. This was the punishment that she laid out. Even if his love came to fruition, his cock will never get the feel of a pussy, ever.

Jeanne watched as the young man reach for his growing manhood. Underneath her chest, the wild kicking of her heart was nearly audible from her ears. She watched as the hand began to stroke it while his eyes remained fixed at her narrow slit. They were not too far away from each other, roughly about two arm's length, but she could see the earnest frustration in his voice. She could see the desire that was blatantly obvious in his face.

He desired her. His wish to have his love for her be answered was true, but at this moment the love turned to lust. Jeanne relished the fact that he desired her. It filled her hunger and lulled her bitterness. She would preserve that fact all his life.

She wondered what he could be thinking while he stroke to her. No doubt it involved her in various positions. Was he imagining her letting his cock in? Was he imagining her without all her clothes on as she grinded herself against his cock? Was he imagining her on all fours as he rammed himself against her?

Regardless none of it will ever come true.

"What? You like the sight of my pussy that much? Too bad for you, that cock will never get the chance to touch me." Her venomous smile was not witnessed as he was too focused on jacking off to her.

"I-I'm sorry," said Ritsuka in a raspy voice. "I love you Jeanne. I love the sight of your pussy. It's wonderful. I want to be inside it so much."

The woman bit her lip hard as she let her finger stretch her folds open. That seemed to excite the young man even more, his cock madly wanting to cross that short between them to penetrate that opening but was not allowed to. He resigned himself to only looking from afar. His breathing turned into mad grunts much like a stallion finding a seductive mate.

Jeanne could not keep her composure for very long. Though she forbids them from going any further, she could not keep her knees from trembling. A burning sensation was making its way upwards through her body. "What's wrong? Don't you want to fuck me?!"

"Yes! Yes! I want to fuck you so much, Jeanne!" He cried in heated passion as he rubbed his hand up and down his stiff member. "I want to slam hard inside you on this rooftop. I want to madly make love to you all night!"

She bit her lip from the tension. Her free hand glided through her shirt and reached for her breast, cupping and toying with it as she watched her dog go into heat to the sight of her. It was all she could do to remain bent over while standing. Her shirt slid further up, revealing more of her round ass. The now open slit let out drips of clear liquid that even Ritsuka could see. It fell and glided against her inner thigh.

"Too bad, though," she quipped as she felt herself grow tremendously hot. "You're just a dog, and dogs can't mate with their owners. That's just wrong. Repeat that to me." She watched behind her as his strokes become even more rapid. Her bum sticking out and her wet pussy was more than enough stimulation to keep this guy set on his task.

"I'm a dog… your dog. Dogs can't mate with their owners…" Ritsuka said in between shallow breaths. His eyes glued to her vacant cunt. That small opening was so enticing and inviting that it took all his will to prevent himself from taking a couple steps forward and finally inserting his solid shaft inside her entrance. "It's wrong… But I want to mate with my owner, Jeanne… I want to mate with her like the dog I am." He howled in frustration as he imagined himself with her in various positions.

He didn't last long after that.

A stream of cum erupted from his manhood as he moaned out loud.

The sudden climax took Jeanne by surprise. She watched as dribbles of his seed leak out and fell to the floor. It was then that she felt something hit her thigh. She saw that a splatter of cum had hit her skin. An unknown sensation boiled below her gut. Her jaw went slack as she registered the sight of that object on her.

Ritsuka fell onto his knees a tired mess. He emptied his ball on the floor shamelessly without much choice.

He heard the footsteps of the corrupt maiden walk past him as she said, "Clean that up and… go to sleep. We have work tomorrow."

And just like that their paths went their separate way.

Unbeknownst to him, Jeanne was nowhere near satisfied. There was no way she could when all she did was entice him. She had her own needs. Needs which she took care of somewhere far in a bedroom, on all fours, naked, and jamming her fingers in her tight hole. The cum which had landed on her thigh was now inside her stomach, swallowed a while ago.

The following day was met with no real incidence.

They went out with the rest of the Chaldea team. They swept Shinjuku of terrible elements. The two worked side by side without a single word of their secret. They were fully focused on the task at hand, especially Ritsuka who was even more concentrated on the battlefield, not letting a single element escape his sight, always plotting their next moves, always shouting out sound orders, always watching the back of his Avenger.

Jeanne was oddly quiet throughout the fights. The Servants took note of this but didn't dare ask what was going through her mind. She was still shrouded by thick smog of hatred and bitterness, but then so what? She took it out on all the enemies that littered the city streets.

A titanic spriggan appeared around the corner as the group advanced. A loud, explosive roar shattered all the windows in the buildings around them. Shards of glass fell like snowflakes forcing them to shield themselves.

All the Servants grew cautious and took formation, all except one.

Something melted all the glass surrounding them. A sound akin to a match stick striking a course surface echoed.

In all their fights, they have never seen such a vicious blaze tear through the scenery like a hurricane. It came out of nowhere and swirled around to engulf the giant monster with explosive heat. The fires exuded a temperature which reached that of the sun, nearly drying up their throats and eyes.

Jeanne d'Arc Alter leapt with all her might, singing a war cry that drowned out the tempest which she had created. Whatever kind of material that monster was created from, its head came off easily enough with one swing her sword which glowed with bright orange. Traces of kindled cinder ran through the surface of its neck where its head used to be.

The battled ended just like that. It was so fast that not even the falling of a leaf from the surrounding tree had finished its descent.

"What the hell were you thinking going all out like that?! I knew it, you really are a moron!" That reprimanding voice came of course from their Master.

The other Servants noted how much he had changed. He was standing taller than ever before. His usual plain and soft-spoken nature had grown into something more natural of a young, outgoing man his age. The most obvious change however was his speech. It's as if it resembled…

"Who are you calling a moron, you filthy halfwit?" Jeanne replied with an insult of her own, but the way she said it was strange. It was more composed and soft. She didn't face the young man, simply settling with a side glance as if trying to hide from him. "And what's so bad about ending it quickly? It's not like anybody got hurt."

"That's not the point!" Ritsuka brought a hand to his temple in frustration. "We could have died thanks to your stupid stunt. I better not see you do that again, or I'll kick your butt."

That was what happened between them for the rest of their mission. With the Master aggressively reprimanding each mistake and taking every opportunity to insult the corrupt maiden for it while she simply let the crass words slip her by without so much as a fight, not able to meet his gaze almost timid like a small child.

But everything took a turn once their day ended.

"Ahhh! Ughhh! Jeanne! Ughhh! Jeanne!"

"Don't squirm like that. It's disgusting. Keep your eyes on my pussy. Think about how badly you want it, like the dog you are."

Ritsuka knelt completely naked on a carpeted floor with his butt pressed on his feet, vigorously ejaculating his stiff cock to the enticing sight in front of him.

Jeanne was sitting at the edge of a bed with her legs spread and the bottom of her panties pulled aside to show her drenched pussy. Gone away was the blue jacket she usually wore, leaving her entire arms and shoulders bare. Her black top was unzipped all the way down to her stomach, revealing a generous amount of cleavage unhidden by her black lingerie for display but still barely visible through the darkness of the hotel room they were occupying.

This hotel was empty, most of the buildings in Shinjuku were, but the inside was clean as if someone tended to it on a daily basis, resetting things to their original position. The lights in the room were off because the illumination coming from the other buildings made its way through the wide rectangular glass window, giving them enough visibility to see each other.

Her figure was more alluring than ever now. Though her appearance was made based on the holy maiden, it was still incredibly tantalizing. The way she sat with her palms pressed on the mattress at either side of her emphasized her already enormous bust which made the young man gulp nervously. Smiling wickedly, she looked down on her Master, now a shameless dog compared to how he was during battle.

But now that she took a closer look at his manhood, she couldn't help but be elated by its appearance. She had never seen one this close to her. To say that she found it surreal was an understatement. Her Master was frantic as ever, wishing, envisioning, and pleading for her. She could see the yearning in his eyes for her body. She saw him tracing her body lines up and down as he grunted like animal.

It didn't take him long to release his seed in a big spurt, swinging his head back with a long guttural moan. Most of it soiled the very carpets he was kneeling on, but a few managed to hit her bare feet. As usual, she stood up and told him to rest before pleasuring herself away from prying eyes.

They did this a number of times. Each time was done after a mission. Each time she'd signal him to come with her. And each time they would use the same hotel room.

Nobody turned an inquisitive glance at them when they left headquarters.

With Jeanne leading the way and Ritsuka trailing behind watching her ass sway with every step unlike she did before, his mind engulfed with the heat of arousal at what was to come.

They would do it at various stages of undress, their distance remaining constant. Jeanne would do a pose that showed the forbidden fruit which he was incapable of taking, inviting him to do his best to provide her a good display. Jeanne would lick her lips as she watched that fat cock got to work on his hand. The sight proved to tempt her just as much as she tempted him.

But the last incidence by far was one of the greatest.

Ritsuka adopted a kneeling position which he was accustomed to, his back leaning against the edge of the bed. His eyes were upturned, completely entranced, and his mouth taking shallow breaths, hungry, with his tongue outstretched. Above him was a sight to rival the beginning of mankind.

Jeanne stood above him with one foot resting on the mattress. Her panties had been torn away by her own hands, removing the last safeguard to her treasure. That virgin pussy now lay above the young man's face, near enough to provide him with her sweet, indulgent sex, but far enough such that his tongue could barely reach it. This distance was so unbearably close and tormenting that it served to test his sanity. Jeanne knew he loved her and will do anything for her. So with her being so close, that desire would amplify drastically.

He was stroking his hard shaft in a fit fury, one that she had never seen before.

"You are not allowed to touch, dog. If you want someone to blame for being unable to touch your owner's cunt, blame it on yourself for being a mere pet incapable of reproduction." She stared down on him from high above, her face completely covered in red. It was bad enough that they were so close, that she was on the verge finally letting him make contact that she started thinking of giving it to him fully. But this was supposed to be a punishment, and her allowing him a taste was the opposite. It could be called a reward.

She thought of how obedient this dog of hers was. How masculine he had become. Not once did he fail to meet her expectations. If she always thought to neglect his needs, wouldn't it spell that she was a bad owner herself?

That thought surprised her. She didn't want their relationship to degrade and rust. She wanted him to yearn for her. She needed him to give his all in worshipping her body. If his hunger dies out without even being fed once, it will all just end. Therefore, she must give the right amount of reward to urge him on.

"Have you been a good pet, little pup?" She asked in a very sultry voice, one that reached a whisper.

"Yes…" Ritsuka's voice was drawn out. "I'm a good dog. I'm always thinking of my owner, even during battle. I'm always turned on by the sight of you. I'm captivated while you fight. You look so dazzling using your Noble Phantasm."

His voice entered her ears like a sweet lullaby. Her arousal was reaching its peak. "I agree. You've been a very good dog, even though I won't let you have sex with me cause it's wrong. But dogs are known for licking their owners to express their love. How about you? Do you love me?"

"Yes! I love you so much, Jeanne!" His mouth salivated a little at the sight of her exposed sex. "You are the one I always think about."

"Very well then, you may have one lick." She nudged herself forward a little. "Only one."

Hearing those words, he watched as that beautiful slit approach him. Her sweet scent entered his nostrils and sent his entire world spinning. With one chance, the young man only knew one way to go about it.

He didn't stop stroking himself as he stuck his tongue out upwards to meet her folds. He pointed it at the very bottom end of her slit right next to her thigh. It was one long, agonizingly slow stroke upwards.

Jeanne felt an electric shock run across her spine as the cold, muscular surface slowly rubbed against her folds, leaving a wet trail of spit, with enough pressure until it finally reached her clit. The small knob was no match for that hungry tongue as it eclipsed its very being. That single motion drove Jeanne on the verge of losing her mind while her body began to shudder. When the tongue left her sex, she felt a cold that was unbearable and filled her body with a need for more. But, with great reluctance, she pushed that thought away. She couldn't walk down that path. It must be the opposite. It was he who was supposed to need her, not the other way around. It was he who should think of her as an icon of pleasure, someone to be admired. That filled the void that was present inside her.

Therefore she resigned herself to backing away.

The jacket she wore was thrown to the side, landing softly on the carpet. Her hands reached for the front of her shirt and pulled down on the zipper holding her it together before throwing it as well. What was left was her half naked body. Her strapless bra remained clasped and her knee high socks, both of the color black, and both were a stark contrast compared to her pale, flawless skin. Her marvellous breasts had never before taken such a revealing shape than now.

The look which she received from the boy who loved her so much was that of pure awe and arousal. This was the first time he had seen her like this, flaunting her magnificent body that he couldn't help but stare with wide eyes, salivating at her perfect curves.

She savored that look, but that still wasn't enough. She wanted more. Her lips turned into a bewitching smiled as she began grasping the bottom of her breasts, squeezing them over her bra with both hands. Those large globes were on the verge of spilling out. She moaned from her own delicate touch, grinding her thighs together and staring at his frustrated state, as she gave an inviting look with her smile, knowing that he will never ever have her.

That seemed to work out better than she expected because Ritsuka released a hefty amount of cum which nearly covered his entire legs and hit her feet.

They both panted hard as they watched the scene with glazed his eyes. The young man's needs were quenched to a degree but the woman was still not there yet.

If she had to suppress herself any further, then she won't be able to keep her control over him.

And her needs weren't exclusively about having something stuff her pussy. There was also something else that could be a temporary release for her.

It was then that she started eyeing that softening cock of his. His juices continued to flow from it until now. What a waste, she thought.

It was there that she crossed the threshold. Perhaps it had been a mistake on her part, or perhaps it was the start of some kind of development. Regardless, her burning desire could not be doused with just a single lick. She needed his touch more than ever. Moreover, the sight of the sweet nectar escaping from his manhood out was too tempting.

Her body moved on its, going down to meet the cock she had been studying after all this time.

"Je-Jeanne?" Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock as he watched that corrupt woman fall to her knees and move her face to meet his manhood.

"This is not counted as sex," she said sharply. "I am simply repaying a favor. Don't you dare mistake this as a chance." She smelled the musk that was evident on his phallus. His cum ran along its length. It was not as hard or long as it was earlier, but she had no problem with that. She was still equally curious of this form that it had adopted.

Something like fellatio had never occurred to this forgery of a holy maiden. Neither she nor the original were versed in such things. To be blunt, she was a virgin, a hopeless virgin. She had never touched, sucked, or fucked a cock in her life. Since she shared a part of her Spirit Origin with the original, her memories and experiences only amounted to battles, massacres, and even greater wars. Not once did she think of herself as a woman to be taken by a man. She never had interest in the opposite gender's body. A man's tool had been no concern of hers until now.

That was why she approached her Master's cock with an insurmountable number of questions. Being the first time she got this close to one, her head was filled with wonder. She could not wrap her mind around the inner workings of that organ or how to handle it. She was a replication of that holy maiden, and even her progenitor never once touched one. For sure she herself had seen them from a porn mag in Shinjuku while browsing through a magazine rack in a convenience store, but seeing one for herself this up close was an entirely different matter.

It took a few moments before she decided to just throw caution out and go for it, focusing first on cleaning up the juices running down the skin before it reaches the floor.

Ritsuka's entire body shivered from the amazing sensation of her soft lips on his sensitive shaft. He let out a loud groan with his eyes shut tight. He shuddered as he felt her suck his skin, devouring the cum which had spilled from his cock. In addition to that, he felt the softness of her breasts pressing against his thigh. His manhood twitch with every sensation he felt.

That reaction further motivated Jeanne. It wasn't that she disliked having his cock against her mouth. She was just wary that this guy would get ahead of himself and take advantage of this situation. But seeing as how he was still helpless against her, she found no other reason to hold back. Yes, after all, she needed to reward her dog.

By servicing this delicious cock, he'll continue to desire her.

Jeanne let her tongue join in on the effort. The muscle licked the entire length of the shaft, wrapping around and covering all its sides. It was her first time, so scooping all the leftover cum with her tongue proved to be a challenge, one that she enjoyed. His cock twitched in delight, earning a chuckle from her and a sweet, sweet smile.

The young man stared aghast by this development and could only look on with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" She asked inquisitively as she noticed him staring. "Don't think too much and just sit tight or I'll use my teeth."

She went back to working down his cock, kissing and licking the sides, and even going so far as scooping the cum which had arrived at his balls. A mixture of pride and delight welled up inside her as she made the soft shaft twitch and move. It was not long before she had robbed all the juices from his manhood.

Having no experience in the matter, she was clueless on what to do after this. That brief lull in her movements caused her Master to worry.

"Use your hands," he said simply. "Just like how I did it earlier."

"Li-Like this?" She reached her hand out tentatively, grasping it with her delicate fingers. It was not as if she resigned herself, this was just to escape from her own inexperience. After all, the owner must learn continuously in order to not be looked down upon.

Her fingers trembled as they wrapped around the member nervously. She was still unsure of holding it with her own hand despite using her lips around it not too long ago. As if sensing this uncertainty, a hand wrapped itself around hers to apply more pressure.

"No, be more confident. Use your entire palm not just your fingers. Stroke it gently at first then pick up the pace once you feel you are ready."

Jeanne obeyed the command as if it was only natural, as if she was meant to be controlled for the purpose of someone else's pleasure. She wanted to own him, to make him desire her. So looking at it from a different point of view, it meant she wanted him. She desired him. She was not the holy maiden who supported people with her own life, just a twisted reflection of it. So with that as a basis, it could also be true that she was meant to provide support by different means, lustful as it may seem. And this type of service was an example of that, a service which she desired of her own volition.

Her eyes transfixed on the all important cock of her Master, she did as ordered and stroke him to fulfil his wish, as an inverse of the saint by fulfilling sexual desires.

To her shock and delight, the member started reacting favourably from her touch. The once soft tube now swelled around her palm and regained its full size, length shooting up from the opening of her hands and girth resisting her grip. She was mesmerized as it turned monstrous like a dragon erupting from its shell of an egg. No, it might have been even bigger than before, much bigger.

She was called a dragon witch. As the inverse of saints, who slew dragons, her charisma allowed her to strengthen dragons under her influence.

It was with this skill that she allowed such a magnificent specimen to be born. She wanted to keep it, protect it, nurture it, and worship it like a symbol of her lust.

"Suck on it."

There were no objections from her when that order came. She was much too focused on thinking what she should do the next with the cock, and having been provided with an answer made it easier. It was as if she just turned into a mechanical doll that lived by following orders.

Jeanne's lips kissed that cockhead gently. The taste elated her senses to such a degree that she forgot her creed of torturing him. She dove in once more, taking more than an inch of that hot shaft in her mouth. Her cheeks tightened as she clenched her mouth around the girth, trying to suck on it as if she would from a large straw. She could feel the muscles around the young man grow tense until she released the cock with a loud pop. The feeling of it made her heat up. Deciding to go a little further, she went and licked the cockhead like a lollipop before running her tongue around the sides of his shaft and finally going back to sucking it again.

Ritsuka let out a grunt as he watched with clear intensity at the show. "Good. Nice technique."

That praise sent a shiver down her spine, and she began switching from sucking him off to licking and kissing the sides with vigor, her spittle steadily coating it.

"That's it. Good girl."

The gentleness of his voice and the soft pat of his hand on her head, stroking her hair and hanging a loose strand covering her cheek over her ear, felt so endearing that she felt herself go unreasonably wet down her nether regions.

"Don't forget to stroke it as well."

How could she, she thought. To forget such a crucial endeavour was embarrassing. To make up for it, a hand reached for the hilt before moving it up and down in unison with her sucking. More and more of her juices left her starving pussy and drenched her already soaked thighs.

"You're a fast learner. I'm impressed." Ritsuka did well in keeping himself composed with how great her mouth felt.

She released the cock from her mouth, her hot breath mingled with the slick coating around his shaft. Her hand returned to pumping it up and down in its entirety. Her listless eyes stared at the object with love before moving her focus down to his balls.

"Want to give them a try?" Noticing her curious stares, he decided to draw out her innermost thoughts.

"But… I don't know what to do with them…" She replied, sounding uncharacteristically timid.

"Just express your love. If you do well, they will reward you with a great helping of cum."

She nodded, staring at those sacks of flesh affectionately like they were her children. She knew only one way to show her love, and she had even yet to do it on his lips.

Moving her face down towards those small jewels, she gave a gentle, chaste kiss. That brief contact was enough for her to feel the essence of manhood from him. Though they looked minor in comparison to his impressive cock, she knew how important of a task they held. This was the source of the elusive nectar which she always sought after, the very same which she had devoured not too long ago. To think that such fragile objects were responsible for that, she could not help but blame her own ignorance for not servicing them sooner.

Her wonder and appreciation grew for these tender spheres of flesh that she couldn't help but kiss them some more, one on each side. Each of those kisses was filled with deep affection, cheering them on so that they would produce a hefty amount of cum for her.

"That's a good girl."

She nearly melted from that choice of words. Gone was the bitterness and resentment in her. Only his warmth served to complete that hole.

Putting together what she learned in order to receive more of his praise, she began slowly stroking him while making out with nut sack. Her hand raise the shaft towards from him so she could deliver more kisses to the hilt where his balls and the base of his cock met while letting her other hand give a gentle massage to his spheres of flesh. She drowned from his scent as she explored every nook and cranny that was available to her.

"Try taking me deeper in your mouth this time. See if it can reach your throat."

That was a very good question, she thought, a question she was almost too eager to answer. She stopped licking the length of his shaft and proceeded to swallow it whole, moving in as deep as she could. The hot rod proved a difficult challenge as it squeezed into her mouth until her nose made contact with his waist.

Ritsuka saw how she teared up as she was about to gag from his length. "That's alright. Take your time. No need to rush."

She withdrew the head of his cock from the entrance of her throat to return to a position she was comfortable with on his length, coughing up a little. A feeling of being let down pricked at her for this failure until his hand gently guided her head back down. She felt a thrill from this dominating gesture that she could not help but obey. Her gag reflex kicked in again, albeit weaker this time, and his hand allowed her to pull back.

This was enough to give her the idea of bobbing her head up and down the entire length. It all came together, she thought, as she applied everything that she learned. Her motion was rigorous. She did not just wrapped her lips around his girth, she delved in, reaching his depths and sucking his cock for all its worth. The objective was clear now. Her job was to make him cum, to release his delicious load and for her to catch it.

Her free hand went back to massaging his balls, not letting those precious objects left unattended now that she was firmly set on milking him.

"That's it, Jeanne. You're doing well."

She didn't feel a pang of pain from being called that. Her lust was too overwhelming for such a petty distraction.

"I didn't know you love my cock so much."

She did. No amount of words was enough to express how wonderful his cock tasted. Even its aroma was enough to make her mind swirl.

"I can't find out what you're thinking if you just keep stuffing your mouth with my cock," he teased.

Her cheeks burnt bright red as she reluctantly freed her mouth and stared up at him. "I-I… love your cock. There, I said it. You happy?"

The young man chuckled and wanted to tease her more. "How about me? Do you love me?"

She found it difficult meeting his innocent eyes. The difficulty she found was not in finding her true feelings but delivering them. She knew what she thought of Ritsuka in truth. Though he was spineless, immature, and weak, his heart was true and could endure her fiery outbursts and lusts. Perhaps what she sought from a man was not physical strength but strength of a heart, and his could withstand her wrath. Try as she might, pushing away will only motivate him. The proof was how much he persisted her teasing and depriving him of what he deserved. His heart was willing to accept her truly even though she was a cruel Heroic Spirit. At this moment, she firmly believed that she could take solace in his arms and accept everything about him.

It took a moment of hesitation and swallowing the lump in her throat before finally giving in. "….. S-So what if I do? You got a problem with that?"

"I love you too, Jeanne," he replied with a smile.

"I-I didn't say anything like that, you idiot." She continued to avert her gaze while her cheeks swelled in a deep crimson.

Suddenly, a pair of hands found their way on her cheeks, surprising her. Ritsuka pulled her up in order to meet his face. The Alter's eyes widened as their foreheads pressed against each other. The contact delivered a different kind of warm thrill across her body. Their eyes stared at each other in silence. They both knew what the other was thinking and wanted.

With a thoughtful motion, the young man moved to kiss her. The chaste gesture was readily welcomed by the woman. Once she felt her lips pressed against his, an enormous wave of pleasure washed over her, releasing all the tension in her body and nearly collapsing against him. Her heart fluttered, feeling the richness of his mouth for the very first time. Ritsuka wrapped his hands against her waist after feeling Jeanne return the kiss, further pressing her body against his.

Her hands crawled their way from his back upwards towards his unruly hair, ravaging and combing it as if vying for a suitable hold.

Then, after a moment she snapped from the reverie. The kiss suddenly stopped, and she looked at him with as if she had just remembered something very important. "W-Wait, what about our agreement?! Are you just going to forget about that?!"

Ritsuka smiled. "But this isn't sex, so we're not breaking anything, right?"

"That's t-true. Well, in that case…" Her face was completely flushed. This time, she was the one to initiate the kiss. She found his mouth and hungrily pressed her lips on it, eager for his affection, which Ritsuka obliged without second thought. Her arms nearly clamped around his head as she pushed herself against him, pressing her soft, pillowy breasts which had yet to be freed from their restraints against his chest. She suddenly felt his tongue pry her lips open, invading her warm mouth and searching for its companion. A moan escaped her lips only to be muffled by their intense kiss while his tongue dominated the insides of her mouth. She finally relented and put her own tongue into action, mimicking his movements. Their tongues eventually entwined as their lips parted.

She felt embarrassed, incredibly embarrassed at reciprocating this idiot. No matter how surreal it looked, the fact remained that she was embracing his naked body under the dim light. And it made her more turned on for each second that passed.

The two moved their love struck kissing towards the bed. Ritsuka lied on his back while Jeanne straddled him, pressing her entire weight against him and making the bed creak. Their eyes stared at each other longingly. It took only a second before she felt his hardness grind against her pussy lips, sending a shiver across her spine and eliciting a muffled moan from her. She shook visibly as she sat herself on the stiff length, careful not to let it penetrate her tight opening while also salivating at the prospect.

Ritsuka's hands glided down her body towards her plump ass, giving it a firm squeeze, which Jeanne surprisingly delighted in. It was when he did things on his own that she found her strength leaving her body. She was helpless against his hands as he tested the firmness of her behind while exploiting her lips. Their kiss left the idea of air out the window as the contact lit a smouldering fire within them.

Their moans filled the dark room.

"Mmmmm!" She felt the rough squeezing of her butt leave her, the culprits moving towards a different victim, namely her breasts. The hands grabbed at each of those soft globes and gave them a strong squeeze.

Jeanne had to break the kiss to let out a small cry, which made Ritsuka smile and pay more attention to kneading her boobs over her underwear.

"You're quite sensitive here, aren't you?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"S-Shut up!" Her eyes were shut tight as she felt each movement from his hands. "You better not think about inserting that thing." She said with hollow resolve.

"Of course, watching Jeanne be this cute is already enough for me." His voice was close to a whisper as he felt the protrusion of her nipples from the fabric before giving them a soft squeeze, which earned him a squeak in surprise from her. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders for support.

Jeanne's mind was being overloaded with sensations that she couldn't form concrete words to retaliate his teasing. She found herself grinding more on his stiff shaft, moving her hips forward and back. Her heartbeat pounded within her tight chest as she felt her world shook with each momentum of her pussy against his flesh. Gradually, her pussy coated the entire length of his cock with her juices. The slippery wet surface only fuelled her frenzy even more in raising the pace of her movements. Ritsuka couldn't help but groan from her incredible stimulation that he was very close to just breaking their deal. In fact, both of them were drawing close to throwing that agreement out the window altogether. It was not like Jeanne had a deep seated grudge against him. But the momentum of the events left her feeling embarrassed in amending their deal.

That intoxicating exchange forced Ritsuka to smash his lips against hers. Their mouths returned to a vicious, heated battle. Their hot breaths intermingled with each other, creating a torrid domain between their bodies that forced sweat to run down their bodies. Their surroundings felt unbelievably hot, on the level of the Avenger's Noble Phantasm.

Slipping away from their kiss to catch his breath, Ritsuka felt his heart race with ecstasy. "I adore you, Jeanne." He said once more, reinforcing the idea in her head and earning him a blush from her. His hands slipped through the fabric that was her bra and felt her soft mounds.

The woman arched her back in elation. "Even when I was a teasing bitch?" Her cheeks brunt bright red as she peered at his smiling face. She continued to puff shallow breaths while enjoying the attention.

"Yes, of course." All of a sudden, he pushed her onto her back. She let out a yelp in surprise, but Ritsuka didn't mind it. He was now on top of her, pinning her down on the bed and his lustful eyes scanning her entire features. "But I like this embarrassed of you even more."

Jeanne was too late to react when he slid himself down towards her ample chest. He tugged her gorgeous bra down with a finger in between the cups and was faced with the most beautiful treasure he had ever seen. He was like an entirely different person, completely lost to his desire. He had fantasized about them for so long that he immediately went to work and put sucked on a nipple.

"Ritsuka!" A high-pitched cry escaped Jeanne as she felt the wet sensation trespass her sensitive skin, only to be joined by a hand fondling her other breast. Her head was a swirl of chaos. She didn't realize that she just called out his name for the first time. But it did not stop there. She felt a pair of fingers reach down for her pussy.

"You're so wet," said Ritsuka as he felt the drenched folds. It was like submerging his fingers in a river. His partner could not conjure up a rebuttal however. She was just too immersed in his tantalizing touch. He went back to sucking and licking her hard knob as he slid a finger inside her tight slit. A shrill cry reached his ears, prompting him to continue indulging her with his work. It didn't take long for a second finger to join in excavating the wet tunnel. His boldness grew with each second as her moans and cries continued non-stop. He took his fingers back before plunging them back in, repeating the process at a steady pace. "This isn't sex, so it's alright, isn't it?" He asked, not expecting for her to reply.

"Ughh! Ahhhh! Ahhh!" She could not focus as the flexible appendages started fucking her pussy with increased energy. Her hips started to buck in rhythm with his fingers until their pace became one. Her surroundings seemed to melt from her distorted perception for the only thing which occupied her head was the sweet penetration she had always longed for, even if it was just a pair of fingers.

Ritsuka was no expert. To be perfectly honest, this was his first time pleasing a woman too. All the inspirations he got were taken from media. But he managed to draw a detailed map of Jeanne's sensitivities in his mind as he explored her body using her positive reactions as a reference. For instance, blowing how breaths against her nipple would make her dig her nails against the back of his head, taking a large bundle of his messy hair. Brushing her tiny, hard clit would make her clamp her legs around his waist harder. Slowing his fingers down considerably while touching a certain spot in her vagina would force her to scream out loud in a wild fit of ecstasy.

And doing all of them at the same time would…

"RITSUKKAAAAAAAAAA! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeanne's entire body held the young man's with a force strong enough to nearly crush him. Her body shook tremendously that the entire bed rocked wildly as if there was an en earthquake.

But Ritsuka continued the stimulation regardless as if his life depended on it. Even when her arms wrapped and squeezed him tightly like a large python, he continued to finger the insides of her virgin hole. Her vice-like grip on him was squeezed their bodies together, mixing their sweat and pressing Ritsuka further against her chest. Her voice carried the distinct warning that she was about to reach her long-awaited heaven.

It was a seemingly endless stretch of euphoria contained within a span of several minutes. Ritsuka's breathing turned haggard as he put his all into fingering this woman he loved. Jeanne felt her mind on the verge of collapsing as the powerful heat building up below her was going to explode.

The young man felt a burst hit his fingers after one final thrust in her depths.

The Avenger's eyes could not see anything but white as her head was overloaded with the sheer force of her climax. Her body tensed as she pumped out wave after wave of hot cum, bathing Ritsuka's hand until it was thoroughly drenched. Her back left the contact of the sheets as it arched outward.

After a moment, they both collapsed panting on the hotel bed, breathing deeply as if the air was scarce. Their chests heaved and pants left their mouths from as strength left their limbs.

Being the less exhausted of the two, Ritsuka slowly sat up. His fingers were covered with his Servant's love juices, which he wolfed inside his mouth without a second thought, tasting her sweet nectar. He glanced over at her beautiful figure sprawled out, completely out of it. Seeing her content was already a huge reward for him that he didn't even notice the hardness which was straining itself in his lower regions.

He stood up, knowing that his job was done, but was stopped immediately.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jeanne Alter's harsh voice struck him before he could move any further.

He turned her way looking puzzled. "I was just about to wash up."

The expression which carved itself on her shocked him. The Avenger eyed him with a lustful glance on the border between voracious need and irritation. Her sharp glare pierced through him like a professor catching a student skipping on a valuable lesson. It was with this that she pulled him back on top her, their bodies only a short width of distance from each other as Ritsuka got on all fours with Jeanne beneath him. The Master's eyes gazed at her innocently, which further vexed her chaotic mind.

"We're not done," she announced, her face was one of irritation and embarrassment. Scarlet red painted her cheeks as she tried to keep eye contact with that clueless guy. "N-Not until we do it, right here, right now. U-Understand?" A clear stammer managed to shake her voice, ashamed at what she was trying to imply.

Ritsuka's eyes widened in disbelief. His heart started pounding in his chest after registering what those words meant. "But… what about our agreement?"

"F-Forget the agreement!" She replied with a clear shout, already having a hard time keeping her poker face, which did a poor job in truth. "You're hard as a rock aren't you?! This is your chance!"

But Ritsuka remained concerned despite the fact. "You're tired, Jeanne. I can't do that to—"

"JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY!"With one violent tug, Jeanne d'Arc Alter cut him off and sealed his words with a kiss, her arms wrapping around her neck to prevent him from escaping, not that Ritsuka wanted to escape from her blissful lips. She broke it off just as easily and gazed at his sweat-covered features, her golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "Don't make me repeat myself," she pleaded in earnest. A pained yearning could be heard from her words. "I want you, Fujimaru Ritsuka. Doing it later just wouldn't cut it. I want you now. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can until you turn my body limp. I'm not gonna allow you to leave until I get you to fuck my virgin pussy…. Please?"

The young man gulped after hearing her deepest desires. "I understand, Jeanne. You don't have to say any further." He nodded. His body shifted out of her grasp, Jeanne allowed him to, trusting that he'll keep his words without a doubt.

She spread her legs as wide as she can as the young man she had fantasized got into position in front of her needy hole. He kneeled in front of it, taking his cock in one hand and positioning it right in front of her entrance.

"I'm going to put it in now," he warned in all seriousness.

Jeanne bit her lip and clawed the fabrics beside her. Her heart raced as she watched his stiff manhood align with her opening, afraid that she might not be able to take it. "A-Alright. Just, be gentle, okay?"

He nodded and proceeded to move his hips forward, pushing his cock head between her folds into the tight slit. The resistance he felt was enormous despite the slipperiness of its walls. He pushed himself inside, breathing erratically. "You're so tight, Jeanne…" He said in between breaths. "But it feels so good. I can't believe you're allowing to me to fuck you as I please."

Jeanne grimaced at the sensation of his member stretching her walls. She felt completely stuffed more than ever. Her arms and legs tightened as she tried to welcome Ritsuka inside of her. A pleasurable amount of pain shot through her body as soon as the stiff cock made its way through.

Ritsuka pulled his hips back, sliding his cock out just before the entrance, earning him a drawn out moan from her as she threw her head back. He grabbed onto her waist and then eagerly slipped inside again, her pussy more welcoming of the gesture.

It didn't take long for the young man to quicken his pace and ravage her with his cock.

"Ahhh! Uwahhhhhh!" Eyes shut tight, she screamed out as Ritsuka started fucking her in earnest, the feeling well beyond any word to describe. Her hands reached behind her head as she gripped the bed. Her enticing breasts bounced with each movement of her body caused by Ritsuka slamming his hips against her.

"Hahh! Hahhhh! Hahhhhh!" The young man watched as his grip on her body cause quakes to surface on her skin. He salivated at the sight and couldn't think of anything else besides how beautiful she looked with her legs spread wide for him and her face a troubled mess.

"Harder!" Jeanne pleaded, regaining a semblance of control over her mind. There was no more pain but pleasure from the rough movement of his cock in her pussy. "HARDER!"

The torrent which assaulted her next could not have exceeded her expectations more.

"How's this?" Ritsuka let out a cheeky grin, letting his restraint fall from his consciousness as he rammed his cock in her with greater intensity than ever before. He went in as deep as he could with each long thrust before repeating it.

"YESS! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT, MASTER!" Her loud, shrilled voice echoed throughout the room such that it could be heard from outside. It drove Ritsuka even more as he continued to pound on her wet pussy with all his might.

Ritsuka's shadow loomed over her like a colossus, dwarfing her existence as a Servant and maintaining his authority over her as he made loud smacking sounds against her shapely butt. He was no weak Master any longer. Now he had her wrapped around his fingers. The predator had become the prey, and Ritsuka was not about to let the scene pass by without relishing it. "Isn't this what a teasing whore like you deserves? WELL, AVENGER?!"

"Y-Yes, Master!" She exclaimed in between her shallow breaths. Her jaw had turned slack from the continued stimulation.

"Louder! You deserved being railed for what you did, don't you?!"

"YES! I DESERVED THIS!"

"Admit it, you love being fucked like the slut you are!"

"I LOOOOOOVE BEING FUUUCKED LIKE THIS!" Her voice slurred as the heavy beats striking her from underneath interrupted her focus repeatedly. "I AM A SLUT!"

Their rhythmic movements reached a threshold beyond that of frantic animals. Rapid and aggressive they were. Their non-stop carnal desires exploded in that long stretch of a moment.

"MASTERRRR!" breathed out the Avenger. Her half-lidded eyes were on the brink of blanking out. Her tongue lied on the edge of her lips, spilling little bits of her drool run down her chin. "I WANT…. YOU…. TO CUM INSIDE! DO IT INISDE! I BEG YOU PLEASE CUM INSIDE YOUR STARVING WHORE OF A SERVANT!"

Ritsuka's mouth shaped into a grin, happy that his Servant was honest with her feelings for once. "That's a good answer. Are you just about to reach limits, Avenger?"

Cheeks burning red, she nodded frantically, losing the strength to put her answer into words.

"So am I. Let's do it together." He smiled, eyeing Jeanne with affection and gratitude for letting him experience this first time with her. He leaned forward, meeting her lips and continuing to thrust his hips back and forth on top of her. Their muffled moans mixed together in their mouths as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, intent on not letting him go for this magical moment that they were about to enter together.

Their climax was a silent one, filled with deep affection. It was as if fireworks set off in the depths of their minds in that quiet room. Their minds were in a daze, only registering the warmth of each other's bodies.

Hot white lust erupted in Jeanne's caverns, as if unleashing a wild fire that had no equal in terms of pure heat. It was met with Ritsuka's own flames, melding together with hers to create an otherworldly tidal discharge that set their bodies ablaze.

Their long, passionate kiss went uninterrupted for an indiscernible amount of time. Not even the sounds of loud motorcycles racing through Shinjuku, or the howling of a wolf in the distance, created a distraction from their moment.

When they did separate, the two could only pant and stare at one another.

"Did you… enjoy that?" asked Jeanne bashfully.

"Of course." The young man replied with no second thoughts, his face beaming at her. "After all, that was the first time you called out my name. Thank you."

She peeled her eyes away from his, hiding the happiness bubbling in her labyrinthine heart. "Idiot. Just remember that you belong to me now."

Ritsuka nodded. "I am yours alone, Jeanne."

She smiled. It was not the usual tainted smile she wore, but a normal smile that did not look out of place for a beautiful maiden like her. No grudge or bitterness, just simple love for this young man. "Good."

* * *

_ **Epilogue** _

The following days were like a dream for both of them.

Jeanne couldn't count the number of times she recollected that incredible night. She couldn't stop dreaming about him. Whether it was during battles or their downtime, she couldn't stop stealing glances at his face, trying to hide her feelings from the rest of the Servants lest they catch wind of what was going on between them. If for some nightmarish scenario that they did, she wouldn't hear the end of their teasing. She needed to conceal it, especially from that ice bitch queen.

As for Ritsuka, he continued improving himself in his abilities as a Master. Though he longed to be with Jeanne Alter in their private nights, their campaign in Shinjuku reached a rigorous stage and their time spent was reduced.

Both of them didn't know how long they were going to stay until they returned home, back to Chaldea, but all they could do was endure it for now. This visit served to clean up the residual mess before this Singularity disappeared, so it was difficult to assess when it would happen.

However, their final day did arrive.

Jeanne d'Arc Alter woke up just like usual after having a decent dream for once. Morning never came in that place, but her internal clock had already gotten used to it.

After fixing her appearance and leaving her quarters, she made her way down the stairs of that complex they occupied. As she headed down, her thoughts immediately turned to her Master. Her heart instantly fluttered. Although she looked forward to what they were going to do after their mission, she wanted to see just what kind of scolding she would receive from her antics.

"Master," called a familiar voice which belonged to another Alter, "your necktie is crooked. You should be mindful of your appearance."

"O-Ohh, I didn't notice that. Thanks, Saber. Also aren't you kinda c-close?"

"Nonsense. Allow me to fix that for you. There, now you look even more handsome."

Jeanne stopped in her tracks as she caught the scene play out from above the staircase.

"You think so?" Ritsuka blushed and glanced away from Arturia's intense gaze.

"Ufufu… of course, Master." She let out a predatory grin as if catching a prey in her grasp. "Feel free to stop by my quarters anytime to check if… there's anything else wrong with your Mystic Code. I can give you a thorough inspection you'll sure to enjoy." She leaned upward and kissed him on the cheek before sauntering off, hips swaying tantalizing which only amplified her bare legs underneath her shorts.

Cheeks burning bright red, Ritsuka stared dumbfounded watching her leave, paying special attention to her shapely butt.

Once the space was devoid of sound, only one loud cry tore through the silence.

"FU. JI. MA. RU. RITSUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Author's Note:**

> END AN:
> 
> It was tough writing Jeanne, or more specifically, it was tough writing a tsundere who wouldn't admit her feelings, but still I had fun nonetheless. I would've write a threesome with SAlter but that's a bit too much, and I want Jeanne to have her happy(if you can call it that) ending for herself.
> 
> As always, if you love/hate this chapter or feel like something's missing then don't hesitate to post a review.
> 
> I'm open for suggestions on what to write next as long as it's within my capabilities.
> 
> If you want to support me at releasing these stories faster, you can find my (P)atreon at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage


End file.
